Just Like I Was
by kingsmanstories
Summary: Eggsy is on the lookout for a person to fill a deceased agent's position, and he ends up finding someone just like he was before he joined Kingsman.
1. Chapter 1

Eggsy watched you argue with another girl in a pub, who was much taller than you. She started to push you and you pushed back, pushing her into the bar. "You fucking little slag, who the fuck do you think you are?" she called after you as you fled the bar, flashing her your middle finger before slamming the pub door behind you.

You'd managed to snag her car keys from her purse, and luckily her car was parked right outside. You unlocked the car and threw off your heels, discarding them on the pavement. Getting into the car, you turned the key and pressed the horn a few times, before starting to do circles in the middle of the road.

The girl ran outside, screaming nonsense at you as you drive off, again giving her your middle finger as you sped up the street in her Volkswagen Beetle.

Eggsy couldn't help but follow your path, as you were just like him when he was young and troubled, just that you were female. He watched on as the police caught up to you and you had reached a dead end, soon deciding just to crash into the police car instead.

You woke up in the police station, horrid grey walls around you and on a cold bed. The officer last night told you that you basically had a 18 month sentence waiting for you. You sighed, rubbing your head as you pressed a buzzer to alert them for assistance. An officer appeared at your cell, unlocking it and letting you out. "You're a lucky lady, Miss Y/L/N." The officer said, waiting for you to get out of the cell before closing it behind you and waling you to the front of the station. "Someone come to bail you out. Just stay out of trouble, will you." he huffed, retrieving your belongings and hurrying you out of the station.

You were so confused as to why someone would want to bail you out, but you was grateful nonetheless, whoever they was. As you walked down the stairs, you heard someone call your name. You turned to see a man, around your age, dressed to the nines in a posh-looking suit and glasses. "Yeah?" you replied, folding your arms over your chest. What did some posh git want to do with you? Eggsy smiled at you, you was just like he was when he was in that situation.

"I saw what happened last night, and I want to offer you a position at my workplace." he said, offering his hand. "Eggsy." he introduced himself, as you hesitantly shook his hand.

"A job? Doin' what?" you replied, shaking your head. "I nearly got put in fucking prison and you want to give me a job?" you scoffed.

"I'll show you, if you accept my offer, that is." he continued walking, motioning you to follow him, which you did. "Fine, I'll go with you. This better be bloody good." you huffed, catching up with him so you were beside him.

"You won't regret this, Y/N. I promise." he smiled, more to himself. If Kingsman could change his life, it could change yours too.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The suited man led you to a tailor shop, and you felt extremely out of place. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Here you was, dressed in the mini-dress with the same hair and makeup from last night down Saville Row, a rich hotspot in London. "Here we are, follow me." Eggsy said, snapping you out of your thoughts and letting you through the door, your eyes widening. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eggsy led you to one of the fitting rooms. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pointed at the mirror, giving you a reassuring smile. "Look into the mirror, what do you see?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You sighed as you looked at yourself in the mirror, shaking your head slightly. "Someone who want's to know what the fuck is going on." This all seemed so surreal. One minute, you had an 18-month prison sentence ahead of you, the next this posh git bails you out and takes you to a tailors shop. You didn't think it could get any more dreamlike./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eggsy smiled, folding his arms over his chest. He remembered the exact words Harry had said to him, and he would say the same thing to you, in hopes they would have the same effect. "I see a young lady with potential. A young lady who's loyal, who can do as she's asked." he said, turning to you. "A long lady who want's to turn her life around, for the better."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Looking at him from the reflection of the mirror, you thought hard for a moment. Through all of your hardships and bad choices, he saw you. The real you. You didn't want to keep going in an out of the police station, you didn't want to stay in the council estate, around the drugs, drink and petty crime. You wanted better, and you finally felt as if you was getting that. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman." He said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A tailor?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, a Kingsman agent."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A spy?" You said with a chuffed smirk on your face, nodding slightly. This made Eggsy chuckle, you had the exact same reactions as him. He couldn't wait until he saw you in training./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of sorts, yes." He said. Putting his hand on the mirror, the floor started to descend. Observing the absolute awe on your face, he smiled. Once the floor had stopped moving, he led you out and over to the underground network that would take you both to HQ. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As you was walking to the door of the monorail, the hangar caught your eye. You stared in awe, your mouth agape. "That's sick." you breathed out, feeling Eggsy tap you on the shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I had the same expression on my face." Eggsy said, guiding you to the seats in the monorail. It was minutes before you arrived at the HQ mansion. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The both of you walked across the control room and down a corridor, where a bald, leggy man with glasses and a clipboard was waiting for you. "Galahad, you made it." he said, with a Scottish drawl. He looked at you, and gave you a half-hearted smile, gesturing to the door. "In you go."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eggsy whispered you a "Good luck" before you entered, the door closing firmly behind you as you was left to mix with the other recruits./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He hoped to god that you didn't get treated like he did./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"As you walked into the awfully clinical looking room, all eyes fell on you. You was definitely out of place here. Stood before you were twelve well dressed, well groomed emladies /emand emgentlemen/em, who definitely didn't get bailed out of a prison sentence that morning./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"Before you even had a chance to say anything, the leggy Scotsman had entered the room. "Fall in." he announced./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"Having no clue what that meant at all, you quickly followed the others into a huddle in the middle of the room. Maybe this was going to be much more difficult than you thought./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark…on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the /One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Bedivere," he said, clearing his throat before moving on. This seemed so surreal, you glanced at the candidates beside you, before laying your eyes back on the Quartermaster. He picked up a khaki bag on one of the beds. "Who can tell me what this is?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"A keen young woman stuck her hand up, and Merlin nodded at him to answer. "It's a body bag, sir." /p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Correct. Beatrice, isn't it?" he asked, eyebrows raised./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Good work." He gave her a small nod before moving on. "I'll leave you to fill in the details on the form. It requires your name, your next of kin's name, your blood type, and your next of kins details. We will reconvene for your first task." he said. "Fall out." And with that, he left the room. /p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"You barely had time to choose your bed before a figure approached you./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Where did they dig emyou/em up from?" A woman scoffed as her eyes scanned you from head to toe. Her brunette hair was tied in a neat bun, and she wore tapered trousers with long boots and a tweed jacket and white blouse. It was the same woman who answered Merlin's question. This seemed to be the general outfit choice of almost everyone in the room. Here you was, again, in last nights dress./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"You gathered they were her friends around her that chuckled at her reaction, and you raised your eyebrows. "Th' emfuck /emd'you think you're talking to, sunshine?" you quipped, leaning to one side with your arms folded. "It's none of your business who brought me here." /p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""She's is only joking, aren't you, Beatrice?" One of the other girls said, holding out her hand which you ignored. "Isabelle." she said./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Y/N."/p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"Isabelle gestured to the third girl, who had a smug smile. "Y/N, Harper. Harper, Y/N." /p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Nice, leave me alone, will y'?" you huffed, walking over to one of the beds, scribbling down the details onto the form enclosed in the body bag. Until now, you didn't really know what you was in for. /p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"The girls seemed to follow you, and you groaned. "Yeah?" you said as you looked up at them. emGreat, more posh gits, /emyou thought. /p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Nice dress, where did you get it? I'm sure it took a lot of your dole money saved up to get it." Beatrice said, with a smirk on her features. That was low, even for her./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"You rose to your feet and opened your mouth to speak, but somebody beat you to it. A lad around the same age as you stood at your side, arms folded over his chest. "Beatrice, fuck off."/p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""How nice, you have a little friend."/p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""I said, emfuck off."/em/p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"The brunette huffed, before following her friends to choose a bed. The man beside you turned to shake your hand, and you obliged this time. "Edward, but call me Ed." he introduced, sending a polite smile your way./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;""Y/N." you said, giving a small smile in return. If you had emone /emperson fighting your corner, this would't be as bad as you thought./p  
hr style="color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;" /  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"Eggsy watched from the surveillance room. He hadn't noticed his hands were balled into fists until he sighed a breath of relief when someone intervened before you caused serious damage to that brat and lost your place. He was definitely relieved that you had someone on your side, at least. Just like he did with Roxy./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"He found himself glued to the screen, unable to take his eyes off you. Something about you caught his eye, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. /p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"Nerves built up inside him as he saw the candidates getting ready for their first night at Kingsman. Still, he didn't take his eyes off you. He knew exactly what you was about to endure. He was worried about you, you was emhis /emcandidate, of course./p  
p style="margin-top: 3px; color: #888888; font-family: Karla, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; text-align: justify;"However, he knew you was a lot more intelligent than what you made yourself out to be./p 


End file.
